The End & Goodbye
by Cornys
Summary: Goodbye is my personal essay explaining my moving on from the fan fiction community, and in "The End" Ignitus ponders the end of his life one last time.


_The End / Goodbye_

_A/N: This is the final story that I'll be writing, and I've been waiting for the appropriate time to write this story for a long time. I'll still be around, but, as far as writing: I'll be too busy with my novel that I'm hoping to finish by August of 2012. I'm looking for editors for that, and if anybody needs writing help or anything else, feel free to P.M. me. Now, I present the last piece of fan fiction that I'll be writing for a long time:_

**The End**

Now when you read "The End" you'd not expect for there to be much else for me to say, but here now that I have reached the end I feel that there's more that needs to be said than what there ever has been. In the end you finally get too look back and see how far you've come, and see where you ended up. You finally get the time to see what everybody else has done for you, and even as the final seconds sink in upon you, you know that you'll never be able to change what you've done. Never again will you be able to right a wrong you've committed, never again will you be able to alter ones opinion of you, and you'll never be able to return to the glory that you'd had before.

I sit here at my desk, now, with my fingers laid out before me, entirely ready to quit writing as the arthritis that resides in my joints protests my every movement of the quill, but I must finish this one last thing so that everyone may understand why I have done everything that I have done, before I ultimately reach the final conclusion.

Life I may explain to be a maze, or a gauntlet that one must go through doing as best of deeds as one can, knowing that at the end of every exit is nothing but a solid brick wall. Out in front of me now, all that I can see is this solid wall of stone towering infinitely in each direction as I uncontrollably head directly towards it. Had I taken a different route a while back this ending may not be upon me at this point in time, but this the unavoidable end now.

Blood is being expelled from my lungs every day and night as it seeps in and slowly drowns me in my own livelihood, and externally the son of my adoption attempts to bring the whole world into its own "brick wall".

The world is not a foregone conclusion like me though, and there's no reason for me not to do any-and-every-thing that could allow the globe to survive me.

Like a personification of my own demise, the days grow darker, and stormier than ever before. Violent volcanoes rage endlessly for days against us, and the fires of the destroyer rage brightly just outside of the city wall. Even with the sides leveled, Spyro and our side seems to have lost the battle.

Death seems a welcome recourse from the life I've found recently.

Everybody had put their time and effort into making me, and the entirety of my generation everything that it could be, and I'm afraid that we're going to disappoint them severely, and not even be able to pass anything on to the next generation.

I've found that in the end, you realize that even though everything tries to avoid it for as long as possible, eventually the end will find you. Even endings have ends. No matter how many people are for or against you, your cause eventually dies out.

Every time I think of Spyro, Cynder, and even sometimes, Sparx I realize that me and the other guardians have failed, and left everything to them to figure out. The least I can do now is make it easier for them to right our wrongs.

The ring of fire stares me down now, and there I will find my brick wall.

_A/N: "Goodbye" is my personal goodbye essay. I hope that I'll be able to explain everything here for you guys. This will also be on my profile page._

**Goodbye**

Goodbye implies the end, and as far as my fan fiction writing goes, this seems to be the end. Spyro is gone and done for the time being, and the fan fiction community is suffering due to it. Personal goals have changed in recent months from improving my writing as it has been for the last couple of years to getting my writing out into the entire public's eye.

George Orwell wrote that there are four main driving forces to people writing in his essay "Why I write":

1_._ "Sheer egoism" as it was that he said. I cannot deny that this is not a force behind my writing, but in fan fiction it's sort of hard to allow that to come out. This is my least driving of the four.

2. Prove that your opinions or theories are correct. Needless to say, I think this is my largest personal motive. It's laced through all of my writings even if they aren't entirely obvious.

3. For history. This basically is that future generations get things right, or so that you may be remembered after your death. This is likely my third biggest motive.

4. Political purposes. This is easily my second biggest motive as it is very closely related to #2.

Now as I move on and begin writing on my novel that likely will never be published I realize why I'm moving away from this stage in my writing so quickly. I'm hoping that maybe I won't have to go to college and will rather be able to write directly out of high school for the rest of my life. It's basically my dream, and it's a very unlikely one, but if I don't try to do it now, I fear that I'll never do it at all. It's nothing about my not liking Spyro, it's not about the fan fiction community dying, or anything of the like. It's simply that I feel that I can no longer wait to diverge from it, and still follow my dream.

There's so much that should be said about this community and how it has received me. I'm that simple country boy if you'd met me in person, and I think most of the time I allow that dialect to roll over into my dialog unintentionally. That's not something that is particularly a good thing in this community that typically antagonizes everything that the non-city-dwelling community stands for. That you guys have given me a chance and helped me further my ability beyond what I ever could have hoped for it to be speaks volumes about you all.

I've said that I'm not going to list the people who have helped me, and I'm not. Not because I'm not thankful to you all who have read, reviewed, helped, and chatted with me on here, but rather because there are too many people to not forget at least one of them.

Many of you yourselves have moved on with your lives to chase your own dreams, and all the better for it. I'm probably one of the youngest people on here at the moment, and that you've all moved beyond this realm is a very good thing. Not that this realm of writing isn't good, but rather that there isn't much room for improvement beyond here without going into some other kind of writing.

I'm moving on to try and make this community proud, and I wish you all luck in doing the same as your lives progress allowing you to do the same.

Words cannot express everything that I owe you all.

I'm looking for a large group (8-9 more people would be nice) who would be willing to edit my novel as I finish it over the DOX system on here or e-mail. Just P.M. me if you're interested and send a DOX request before doing so, so that I can add you and then promptly send you what I have written for you.

I'll be around still, and I'll try to be prompt to answer my P.M.'s. If you need, or want anything feel free to ask. I'm here for you guys just like you were for me all of these years even now that I'm done as a fan fiction writer. Also, thanks for the 12,000+ hits on Mating Season, I didn't think it was possable.

Thank you for allowing me to do this for the last two years, and good luck to you all in what ever life my throw at you,  
Cornys


End file.
